


Sephesis (SephGen) Week 2017

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Prompt responses for Lilly White's Sephesis Week (July 17-21 2017).





	1. Chapter 1

Sephesis Week Day 1: Apocalypse/Moonlight

It seemed like just yesterday that the world had ended as he drank a cup of tea. Genesis patrolled the roof of what was left of Shinra Tower, gazing down over the edge, the moonlight highlighting their defences down below. Sephiroth met him at the door leading inside as he reached the end of his route, handing him a canned drink. 

"I thought we'd run out of these," Genesis said as he popped it open. 

Sephiroth smiled, "Zack's cadet friend found a stash in one of the executive board rooms."

"Stingy bastards."

"Works out for us. There was some snacks too. Pushes the deadline back another day."

Genesis shuddered, "Deadline is an awful choice of words, my dear."

"Apologies."

"Did you ever think it would end like this?" He gestured vaguely towards ... everything. 

Sephiroth pondered the question. "I expected more fire."

"Well that, I can provide. Shall we cleanse the world with fire, start anew? Rebuild in the Goddess' image?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps we should put it to a vote. But after dinner. They're all waiting for us."

"Can't even get a day off rallying the troops when the world has ended."

"It isn't so bad is it?"

"Not as long as you're here to drag through it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sephesis Week Day 2: Crossover - Pacific Rim

When the kaiju attacked, it only made sense for Shinra to start making jaegers. The lead scientist, Hojo, thought they could even make better pilots through genetic engineering. The people of Gaia were glad to hear he'd already started on that; they needed heroes now. 

At the forefront of their forces were the Banora, piloted by the famed pair Genesis R and Angeal H, and Jenova, piloted by General Sephiroth himself and a young soldier named Cloud, who was unknown to the fan clubs. (It led to a lot of speculation from the fans of the three elite. Who was this little blond getting in the middle of their triad of celebrities?)

Most prevalent in the news was not the destruction caused by the kaiju, but the fierce rivalry between Genesis and Sephiroth. Two beautiful figures who were always at odds. Until one fateful day...

Cloud spotted Genesis at the bar. He sidled up and took the stool beside him. The auburn haired man turned to look at him, but said nothing, just raising an eyebrow. Cloud signalled the bartender for a drink, and downed half of it before turning to Genesis. "Look," he started, "my partner really likes you, and you seem hot enough that I'm not going to mind the memories of you two having sex that'll come across when we drift. The fantasies and sexual tension are driving me bonkers, so maybe you guys could just... give it a try?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sephesis Week Day 3: Fruit

Sephiroth set the steaming mug on the desk near Genesis' head. He chuckled quietly at the snoring as he sat in the other chair. It wasn't long before the smell of the drink woke the sleeping soldier. 

Genesis sat upright suddenly, a pen stuck to the side of his face. He stared at the item when it dropped off to land on the desk. He glanced up at Sephiroth, then at the mug. He pulled it towards him and inhaled the vapour. "Banora white tea doesn't exist. You had this special made."

Sephiroth tilted his head in a slight nod but said nothing. 

"Oh Goddess, what important date have I forgotten while in this paperwork hell?"

Sephiroth smiled, "No need to panic. You haven't missed anything. I just.. wanted to."

Genesis eyed him as he took a sip. "I don't deserve you."

"It's not as if you don't do the same," Sephiroth scoffed. "Last week when I was the one buried in papers you brought breakfast every day."

"That was just an excuse to see you."

"And so is this."

Genesis looked over the papers, picked up his mug, and stood. "Let's go home. This drivel can wait a bit longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Sephesis Week Day 4: Mako/Materia

"Are you even trying? I thought you were supposed to be perfect," Genesis huffed, taking the materia from Sephiroth's hand. 

"With 'supposed to' being the important part of that," Sephiroth sighed. "Clearly I am not, something Hojo has been reminding me about extensively for the last few weeks."

Genesis' face softened and he put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just don't know why this is proving so hard, and I lack the patience a teacher needs. It's a shame your one failing wasn't something Angeal was good at." 

He guided Sephiroth over to the bench and they both sat. Sephiroth leaned over, resting his head on Genesis' shoulder. "What am I doing wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I just think about what I want to be on fire and it is. Maybe you need a different approach. Maybe you need to think of it like your sword. You're good with swords."

"Like a sword?"

"Like a tool. An extension rather than a part of you. Focus on pushing your thoughts into it? Wait, isn't masamune some kind of summon?"

"I suppose it is," Sephiroth said after a moment of thought. 

"So how do you work with it?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I ask."

"You ... ask?" Genesis asked. 

He nodded without lifting his head from Genesis' shoulder. "Politely, of course. It's very traditional."

"Alright. So perhaps try talking to the materia? Let's give it another try."


	5. Chapter 5

Sephesis Week Day 5: Monster/Hunter

Three days, he'd hunted. Three days tracking his prey. Three days with this damned creature following him as he followed it. They'd gone in circles, neither wanting to make the first move, but time was running out as the storm moved in. 

He should have expected the creature would find its way to the cave. It was the only shelter for miles that was sturdy enough to weather what was coming. 

The barrier spell rippled where he poked it with his sword. He hadn't brought anything capable of dispelling it. Magic was not his forte. He cursed as the rains started to fall, soaking him almost instantly. His long hair weighed heavily as it held onto the water. 

"Well, well, well. Now don't we look pathetic."

He looked up and into the cave. The creature stood there in its humanoid form, looking pleased with himself. 

The Hunter winced as a large piece of hail struck him on the forehead. The storm was worsening already. He huddled into the entrance as far as he could, pressed up against the barrier. 

"I suppose you'd like to come inside? Perhaps offer some silly truce till the storm ends?"

"Would that work?"

"If you asked very nicely it might." Lightning flashed in the distance, burning the sky a deep violet. "You may want to decide quickly."

"May I-" he started, breaking into a yelp as the creature reached through the barrier and pulled him inside, just before the lightning stuck where he had stood. Bright lights sparked along the surface of the barrier. 

"I accept. Now, come along," the creature said, starting deeper inwards without checking if the hunter was following. 

The smell of fire and cooking meat filled the air. And it was warm, which he was grateful for. He followed the creature into a large chamber. 

"Make yourself at home. You can dry your clothes over the fire once dinner is done cooking on it." 

The Hunter dropped his pack near one of the cavern walls, set his weapons down beside it, then started to peel himself out of his coat. The creature watched him as he disrobed but he paid it no mind. Or at least, he tried to. While he knew the man by the fire was the destructive creature he'd been hired to dispose of, it was hard to reconcile that with the very real and very pretty man who had just saved his life from the raging storm.


End file.
